Loss of a Friend
by ShinyGirafarig
Summary: The Pokemon Trainer mourns for the loss of his first Pokemon and refuses consolation from nearly everyone. Will Samus manage to contact him and help him overcome his feelings of grief and guilt? Super Metroid and Metroid Manga spoilers in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to personally thank Blue Toad and Kikixeni for taking their time to review this beforehand and advising me on how to improve my fanfic. Also I do not own the Smash Bros. series.**

**

* * *

  
**

I sobbed for hours last week. I ignored the multiple rings of the door and phone. Probably it was from Ike. He was always concerned for his friends which included me as well. But I just wanted to be left alone. He is not of this world anymore. He was my best friend for years. Charizard, why did you leave me?

In the back of my mind I knew you would leave before your natural lifespan was up, but I denied those thoughts. I met you because of your special condition, the condition that claimed your life.

I am not good with years but a long time ago I wanted to start my Pokemon journey. I, unfortunately, had no access to young Pokemon that most trainers start out with like Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil. It is too dangerous to attempt to befriend a wild Pokemon on my own. I needed a partner, a Pokemon partner.

I was lucky when I learned about a shelter that houses abandoned Pokemon who would not survive if they were released in the wild. I met you there, as a Charmeleon.

I saw you first as I was exploring the shelter. The shelter was well taken care of, with friendly staff. You just slept in your part of the cage. I wanted to see if there were other cool Pokemon, who were more active. You were pretty cool, as you are a rare Pokemon, but I wanted a more energetic partner.

I was not impressed at all with the others. They were all too common and dumb looking. Bidoofs and Pidgeys? I moved on and ignored them. I looked at you again. You were still sleeping. A staff member told me that you were very mellow in your personality. I always thought of Charmeleons as rowdy lizards due to their ever raging hormones I am not trying to make fun of your kind. Your species do get pretty wild before growing your wings and becoming magnificent Charizards. I decided to take you. But why are you in the shelter in the first place?

I learned a bit more about your background. You have some genetic defects that require a lot of attention. The previous trainer could not afford to keep you. He probably was not a good one anyway as he probably lost many battles and lost much money due to that. As a result you were brought here. I really wanted you. I did not care about your problems. I wanted a cool Pokemon. I think my childish thoughts prevented me from thinking rationally if I could really give you the support you needed. When signing papers so you can become my Pokemon companion, I was asked in the legal forms how would I afford to pay for you. I said I would win many battles and win prize money. The staff was a bit unsure due to the previous trainer so they gave me you on a condition that I can prove I am a good trainer and can afford you. After the initial week, they would see that I indeed was able to fulfill my part.

The Pokeball to house you was given to me. I summoned you into it. You woke up while being called back and looked very excited that you were finally leaving the place but more importantly, I am not sure if you felt this, but I knew your existence was acknowledged and you are wanted despite your flaws.

I brought you home. I really wanted to go out and prove that I am the best trainer around by tackling many gyms and defeating the Elite Four. I suppressed that urge as I felt you needed to feel at home first. I remembered how nervous I was before releasing you in my room. I was afraid that you would burn down my room and I would get into so much trouble for it. Fearfully, I released you.

Oh, you were so curious. You left nothing in my room unexplored. You knocked down many things in the process of quenching your thirst for knowledge in your new environment. But I forgave you. You were pretty cute during your exploration. I fed you and petted you afterwards. My mother came home and she was surprised at the Pokemon I brought home from the shelter. She expected a younger Charmander instead. At the end, she liked you as well. She gave you treats and petted you. I didn't want to call you back to your Pokeball. But it was getting late at night and your tail gave off quite a bit of light in my room. I… I… hope you weren't upset.

I hear another door bell. I don't want to show myself. My face is red and I looked like a mess due to all my sobbing. "Leave me alone!"

"It's Samus! I want to talk to you. You have not left your house in days."

"I don't want to be seen!" My eyes watered even more.

"Please let me in. I know what you are going through."

* * *

**End of Chapter One.**

**I want to give a heads up that the next chapter will contain the events of Super Metroid and the Metroid Manga.**

**Also, reviews are always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I typed up this chapter, parts of it touched me emotionally and even made me tear up a little as some elements are based on a true story between me and one of my pets. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

She sat beside me on my couch. I was not feeling well and I was not sure I was comfortable with this. I heard a bit about Samus's past from other people. I heard that her mother was gruesomely ripped apart by a dragon creature named Ridley right in front of her eyes. And she was three years old at that time! I just…

"Red, we barely spoke before, but I know we have some things in common." "I feel ashamed, Samus," I spoke weakly, "I mean he is only a dragon. And you, you lost more important…" I could not believe I said that. From where I came from, Pokemon and humans are nearly equal. Humans were considered a bit more superior but I felt so wrong calling Charizard just a dragon. "Red please," Samus sternly told me, "A life is a life. If someone is very special to you, it does not matter the specie. I will not lie and say I would compare your Charizard to my parents but everyone has a right to mourn for someone. I also witnessed another life killed off before my eyes that was not human. I avenged its death. The specie did not deter me."

I had no idea what to say.

"Is it okay if you told me more about your Charizard?" I accepted her request. I told her about getting Charizard when he was a Charmeleon. Then I told her more of his story.

You were a frail thing as a Charmeleon, but I believed you got stronger when you were with me. We won battles and caught wild Pokemon. I always tried to make sure I did not push you too hard. The staff from the Pokemon Center we regularly visited noticed you were more active. I think I helped you gain confidence that may have helped you overcome a bit of your weakness.

You transformed from a sleepy Charmeleon to one that craved for more battles. You sometimes showed a shortness of breath but you still wanted to prove yourself. I am sorry I had to call you back into your Pokeball many times but I knew it was for your own good. And like trying to laugh at your predicted future, you evolved. You sprouted wings and cried out a mighty roar. The staff at the shelter did not think you would make it to your adult form but you proved them wrong.

I felt distressed now because I felt that I had not given you enough attention a few months afterwards. I switched out my other five Pokemon from my party as I never had much of a special bond with them as I had did for you. All that changed when I got an egg, a Bulbasaur egg. I got so excited when it hatched out. I showered it with a lot of attention for the next few weeks. He was such a beast for such a small little creature. Why did I not pay much attention to you when I still had the chance?

I let out more tears. I got angry at myself. "Red, we can not give attention to someone all the time. Don't be angry at yourself." Samus placed her hand on my back.

"Samus, I did worse things than that. I, I… couldn't stand to be with him as he was dying. I was in the other room. I was scared. The fire on his tail was extinguishing. Once it disappears forever, Charizards are declared dead. When I finally decided to be brave and be with him at his last moments, the fire was gone. The last thing he saw in this world… was the ceiling of the Pokemon Center. The last sound he heard was those of the doctors and the machines, not me. I should have stayed by him the whole time. I was so selfish."

I fell on Samus's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. She said nothing for a while. She then hugged me and spoke once again.

"Red, we all make mistakes but you are far from a rotten person. Charizard is definitely going to understand your reasons."

Many hours had past. We have not spoken much about Charizard afterwards. I was hospitable and offered Samus some drinks. She accepted the offer. Then we said our goodbyes and she left.

The next day I was petting my Ivysaur who was that same Bulbasaur that I told Samus about. I felt a bit of discomfort around him as I felt he was responsible for diverting my attention from Charizard's limited life. That was a foolish thought. Why was I blaming him? He had nothing to do with it. I was the one who ignored Charizard for a newer Pokemon.

I fed Squirtle and Ivysaur and decided to leave them home rather than bring them with me in Pokeballs. I walked outside for the first time in a week. It felt so different, all this fresh air compared to my stuffy room. I decided to go to Delfino Plaza and relax there.

While walking there I still thought of my Charizard. Did he suffer taking all those blows from all the battles he was in? It pained me to think that maybe perhaps I was cruel to him, making him battle while I was safely watching and giving him orders. If only I could understand him.

A thought hit me. I may not understand him but I know someone else could. I knew someone who can communicate with both humans and Pokemon. I absolutely had to know Charizard's feelings about me. I just needed to find that someone.

I searched for Lucario.

* * *

**One of you asked me what Charizard is suffering from. I admit had not given much thought to it as I was writing the fanfic but I mentioned genetic defects in the first chapter so if I was to label what the condition was I would say it was more of the lines of a weak heart due to Charmeleon's/Charizard's fatigue. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the long wait. But this chapter is finally up and that is what matters, right? Enjoy.

* * *

I headed out for Spear Pillar. That was where I last met Lucario and challenged him. I believed that I would meet him there over again. I remembered that battle. I started out with Ivysaur, the Pokemon I regularly sent out first during many of these brawls. Lucario managed to grab an assist trophy and summoned Isaac, a mysterious swordsman who had powers similar to the Pokemon in my world, according to the little amount of information I know about him. Isaac pushed my Ivysaur off the stage. And then I… sent out my Charizard. My Charizard was determined to win. I, too, wanted to emerge victorious.

Lucario and Charizard were down to their last lives, which we commonly referred to as "stocks". Anything could have happened in that round. Palkia could have messed with space and made the contenders confused with which way to safely move. Gooey Bombs, Bob-ombs and Smart Bombs were everywhere. Other Pokemon were able to be summoned to help or hurt the fighters. Despite all this, I was reckless in yelling out commands to Charizard which may had done more harm than good. I was not thinking straight, I just wanted to win.

How could I have been so pitiless to push him around like that? Charizard took a lot of damage. Lucario was not doing so well either, but he was determined to remain in the stage. He just would not be defeated.

The Smash Ball appeared. Lucario started to break the Smash Ball. I panicked. He felt his human friend panic and it caused Charizard to panic as well. I refused to let Lucario easily obtain this valuable item. I was desperately pointing at the Smash Ball to push Charizard to get it as if it was the matter of life and death…. sniff… to think I got so restless over a friendly fight compared to now.

Charizard used a rock smash and the Smash Ball was ours. Yes! Our Final Smash was a bit difficult to use to its full capacity in Spear Pillar. I needed a plan, and fast! Lucario was running away and hitting Charizard from afar with Aura Spheres, attempting to safely knock the Smash Ball out of Charizard.

I finally had an idea how to use the Final Smash, the only chance we may have, effectively. I had Charizard run to Lucario and I got him to grab and throw him off the stage. Lucario recovered in the cave area of Spear Pillar. He was not fast enough to run to the other side to get back up on the upper level. I gave the command, and for the last and final time, Triple Finish was displayed in all of its glory. Squirtle appeared, showing off the power of the force of water. Ivysaur displayed the sun's glory. Charizard contributed the fire and passion to the team, which knocked Lucario off the stage and granted the victory to us.

I started to cry. "Red?" I looked up. It was Pit. What horrible timing. Does he even know what I am going through? He's immortal. He does not know of such pain.

I decided to ignore him and walk away, toward the direction of Spear Pillar. That pesky angel unfortunately did not get my intended message that I preferred to be alone.

He followed me.


End file.
